mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Joan Rivers
| birth_place = Brooklyn, New York, United States | years_active = 1958–present | other_names = | occupation = Actress Comedian Television personality | spouse = James Sanger (1955) Edgar Rosenberg (1965-1987; his death) | website = http://www.joanrivers.com/ | tonyawards = }} Joan Rosenberg aka Joan Rivers (born Joan Alexandra Molinsky; June 8, 1933) is an American comedian, television personality and actress. She is known for her brash manner, her loud, raspy voice with a heavy New York accent, as well as her numerous cosmetic surgeries. Rivers's comic style relies heavily on poking fun at herself and other celebrities, mostly about their fashion sense. A documentary film about Rivers, Joan Rivers: A Piece of Work, premiered at the San Francisco International Film Festival at the Castro Theatre on May 6, 2010. Personal life Rivers was born Joan Molinsky in Brooklyn, New York, the daughter of Russian Jewish immigrants Beatrice (née Grushman) and Meyer C. Molinsky, a doctor. She was reared in Brooklyn, New York, and her family later moved to Larchmont, in Westchester County, NY. She attended Connecticut College between 1950 and 1952 and graduated from Barnard College in 1954 with a bachelor-of-arts degree in English literatureRivers, Joan (1986). Autobiography: Enter Talking. New York: Delacorte Press, First Printing and anthropology. Before entering show business, Rivers worked at various jobs such as a tour guide at Rockefeller Center,Autobiography: Bouncing Back (1997), HarperCollins. p. 74-75 a writer/proofreader at an advertising agency and as a fashion consultant at Bond Clothing Stores.Riley, Sam G. (1995) Biographical Dictionary of American Newspaper Columnists, Greenwood Publishing Group, p. 265 ISBN 9780313291920. During this period, an agent named Tony Rivers told her to change her name, so she suggested Joan Rivers as her new name.Sochen, June (1998). "From Sophie Tucker to Barbra Streisand: Jewish Women Entertainers as Reformers". Talking Back: Images of Jewish Women in American Popular Culture. Ed. Joyce Antler. Brandeis series in American Jewish history, culture, and life. Hanover, NH: Brandeis University Press Published by University Press of New England. pp. 68-84. Her first marriage was in 1955 to James Sanger,Enter Talking, p. 67-71 the son of a Bond Clothing Stores merchandise manager. The marriage lasted six months''Enter Talking'', fourth page of photo inserts between p. 182-183 and was annulled on the basis that Sanger did not want children and had not informed Rivers before the wedding.Enter Talking, p. 70 Her second marriage was on July 15, 1965''Enter Talking'' epilogue, p. 375 to Edgar Rosenberg, who committed suicide in 1987. Their only child, Melissa Warburg Rosenberg (now known as Melissa Rivers), was born on January 20, 1968. In her book, Bouncing Back (1997), she described how she developed bulimia and contemplated suicide. Eventually she recovered with counseling and the support of her family. In 2002, Rivers told the Montreal Mirror that she is a Republican. Career Early career During the late 1950s, Rivers appeared in a short-run play, ''Seawood, playing a lesbian with a crush on a character played by a then-unknown Barbra Streisand. The play ran for six weeks.Enter Talking, p. 85-96 and last photo insert page before p. 183 Rivers performed in numerous comedy clubs in the Greenwich Village area of New York City in the early 1960s, including The Bitter End and The Gaslight Cafe,Enter Talking, p. 230 before making her first appearances as a guest on the TV program The Tonight Show. (The program, then originating from New York, was hosted by Jack Paar.Enter Talking, p. 233-239 By 1965, Rivers had a stint on Candid Camera as a gag writer and participant; she was "the bait" to lure people into ridiculous situations for the show. She also made her first appearance on The Tonight Show with new host, of course, Johnny Carson, on February 17, 1965.Enter Talking, p. 359-373 During the same decade, Rivers made other appearances on The Tonight Show as well as The Ed Sullivan Show, while hosting the first of several talk shows. She had a brief role in The Swimmer (1968), starring Burt Lancaster. A year later, she had a short-lived syndicated daytime talk show; Johnny Carson was her first guest. In the middle of the 1960s, she released at least two comedy albums, The Next to Last Joan Rivers Album and Joan Rivers Presents Mr. Phyllis & Other Funny Stories. By the 1970s, Rivers was appearing on various television comedy and variety shows, including The Carol Burnett Show and a semi-regular stint on Hollywood Squares. From 1972 to 1976, she narrated The Adventures of Letterman, an animated segment for The Electric Company. In 1973, Rivers wrote the TV movie The Girl Most Likely to..., a black comedy starring Stockard Channing. In 1978, Rivers wrote and directed the film Rabbit Test, starring her friend Billy Crystal. During the same decade, she was the opening act for singer Helen Reddy on the Las Vegas Strip, becoming a Strip headliner herself in the 1980s. 1980s–1990s Rivers has spoken of her primary Tonight Show life as having been Johnny Carson's daughter, a reference to his longtime mentoring of her and, during the 1980s, establishing her as his regular guest host by August 1983. It was not her only work, however. On April 9, 1983, she hosted Saturday Night Live. In the same period, she released a best-selling comedy album on Geffen Records, What Becomes a Semi-Legend Most? The album reached No. 22 on the U.S. Billboard 200 and was nominated for a Grammy Award for Best Comedy Album. with famous catch phrase, about 1983]] Also in 1984, Rivers published a best-selling humor book, The Life and Hard Times of Heidi Abramowitz, a mock memoir of her brassy, loose comedy character. A television special based on the character, a mock tribute called Joan Rivers and Friends Salute Heidi Abramowitz, was not successful with the public. The decade was controversial for Rivers. She sued female impersonator Frank Marino for $5,000,000 in 1986, after discovering he was using her real stand-up material in the impersonation of her that he included in his popular Las Vegas act. The two comics reconciled, even appearing together on television in later years.Frank Marino discusses law suit Also in 1986 came the move that cost Rivers her longtime friendship with Carson, who had first hired her as a Tonight Show writer. The soon-to-launch Fox Television Network announced that it was giving her a late night talk show, The Late Show Starring Joan Rivers.King, Norman (1993). Arsenio Hall. New York: William Morrow & Co., pp. 47–48 The new network planned to broadcast the show 11:00 p.m. to 12:00 a.m. Eastern Time, making her a Carson competitor. Carson claimed he learned of the show from Fox and not from Rivers herself. In 2008, during an interview with Dr. Pamela Connolly on television's Shrink Rap, Rivers claimed she did call Carson, but he hung up on her at once and repeated the gesture when she called again. The Late Show Starring Joan Rivers turned out to be flecked by tragedy. When Rivers challenged Fox executives, who wanted to fire her husband Edgar Rosenberg as the show's producer, the network fired them both. On May 15, 1987, three months later, Rosenberg committed suicide in Philadelphia; Rivers blamed the tragedy on his "humiliation" by Fox.Joanne Kaufman, Alan Carter, [http://www.people.com/people/archive/article/0,,20116863,00.html "Rocked by Tragedy and Failure, Joan Rivers Comes Back with a New Show and a New Life", People, February 19, 1990] Fox attempted to continue the show with a new name (The Late Show) and rotating guest hosts. A year after the Late Show debacle, Rivers was a guest on TV's Pee-Wee's Playhouse Christmas Special. By 1989, she tried another daytime TV talk show, The Joan Rivers Show, which ran for five years. In 1994, Rivers and daughter Melissa first hosted the E! Entertainment Television pre-awards show for the Golden Globe Awards.Bouncing Back!, p. 207 Beginning in 1995, they hosted the annual E! Entertainment Television pre-awards show for the Academy Awards. Beginning in 1997, Rivers hosted her own radio show on WOR in New York. 2000s–present By 2003, Rivers had left her E! red-carpet show for a three-year contract (valued between $6–8 million) to cover award-show red-carpet shows for the TV Guide Channel. Rivers appeared in three episodes of the TV show Nip/Tuck during its second, third and seventh season playing herself. Rivers appears regularly on television's The Shopping Channel (in Canada) and QVC (in both the United States and the UK), promoting her own line of jewelry under brand name "The Joan Rivers Collection". She was also a guest speaker at the opening of the American Operating Room Nurses' 2000 San Francisco Conference. Both Joan and Melissa Rivers are frequent guests on Howard Stern's radio show, and Joan Rivers often appears as a guest on UK panel show 8 out of 10 Cats. On August 16, 2007, Rivers began a two-week workshop of her new play, with the working title "The Joan Rivers Theatre Project," at The Magic Theatre in San Francisco. On December 3, 2007, Rivers was featured before Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II and His Royal Highness The Duke of Edinburgh in the Royal Variety Show 2007 at the Liverpool Empire Theatre. In January 2008, Rivers became one of 20 hijackers to take control of the Big Brother house in the UK for one day in spin-off TV show Big Brother: Celebrity Hijack. On June 24, 2008, Rivers appeared on NBC-TV’s show Celebrity Family Feud and competed with her daughter, Melissa against Ice-T and Coco. ]] Rivers and daughter Melissa were contestants in 2009 on the second Celebrity Apprentice. Throughout the season, each celebrity raised money for a charity of his or her choice; Rivers selected God's Love We Deliver. After a falling out with poker player Annie Duke, following Melissa's on-air firing (elimination) by Donald Trump, Rivers left the green room telling Clint Black and Jesse James that she would not be in the next morning. Rivers later returned to the show and on May 3, 2009, she became a finalist in the series. The other finalist was Duke. On the season finale, which aired live on May 10, Joan was announced the winner and hired to be the 2009 Celebrity Apprentice. Rivers was featured on the show ''Z Rock'' as herself and was also a special so-called pink-carpet presenter for the 2009 broadcast of the Sydney Gay and Lesbian Mardi Gras parade. She was also roasted in a Comedy Central special, taped on July 26, 2009, and aired on August 9, 2009. From August 2009, Joan began starring in the new reality TV series How'd You Get So Rich? on TV Land. event in 2009]] Cameos and parodies *Rivers had a cameo in the film Shrek 2, though for the UK version she was dubbed by Kate Thornton). *Rivers appeared in the Simpsons episode "Viva Ned Flanders" as a desperate infomercial host and in Futurama episode "That's Lobstertainment!" as a talking head. *She appeared in Drawn Together as Clara's talking vagina called a "Vajoana", as the result of Clara's having too much plastic surgery. *She contributed to the 2003 DVD release of "The Golden Girls: The Complete First Season" as a fashion commentator. *Rivers appeared on the TV program Nip/Tuck in the Season 2 finale as well as Season 3 and 6. *She loaned her voice to the Mel Brooks film Spaceballs as "Dot Matrix." *She also appeared as herself in a parody of her career on E! True Hollywood Story, April 1, 2001. *She was again herself on animated show Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist. *She appeared on the animated show Arthur as Francine's Bubby (grandmother), who visited for Yom Kippur. Charity Rivers was an Honorary Chair of the Imperial Court of New York's Annual Charity Coronation Ball, "Night of A Thousand Gowns," March 21, 2009. Awards *In 1990, Rivers won the Daytime Emmy Award (a TV citation) for Outstanding Talk Show Host. The same year, a "star" in her name was placed on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. *In 1994, she was nominated for both Tony and Drama Desk Awards for Best Leading Actress in a Play for Sally Marr and Her Escorts, which she wrote with Erin Ladd Sanders and Lonny Price. *In a 2005 BBC Channel 4 poll to select The Comedian's Comedian, she was voted 40th among the "Top 50" comedy acts ever, by fellow comedians and comedy insiders. Books * Having a Baby Can Be a Scream (1974, self-help/humor book) * The Life and Hard Times of Heidi Abramowitz (1984, humor book) * Enter Talking (1986, autobiography) * Still Talking (1991, autobiography) * Jewelry by Joan Rivers (1995) * Bouncing Back: I've Survived Everything ... and I Mean Everything ... and You Can Too! (1997, autobiography/self-help) * From Mother to Daughter: Thoughts and Advice on Life, Love and Marriage (1998) * Don’t Count the Candles: Just keep the Fire Lit! (1999) * Men Are Stupid . . . And They Like Big Boobs: A Woman's Guide to Beauty Through Plastic Surgery (2008) * Murder at the Academy Awards ®: A Red Carpet Murder Mystery (2009) Filmography *''Once Upon a Coffee House'' (1965) *''The Swimmer'' (1968) *''Rabbit Test'' (1978) (also director and writer) *''Uncle Scam'' (1981) *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' (1984) *''Les Patterson Saves the World'' (1987) *''Spaceballs'' (1987) (voice) *''Pee-Wee's Playhouse Christmas Special'' (1988) *''Honey, I Shrunk The Kids'' (1989) (voice) *''Look Who's Talking'' (1989) (voice) *''Public Enemy #2'' (1993) *''Serial Mom'' (1994) *''Napoleon'' (1995) (voice) *''Goosed'' (1999) *''The Intern'' (2000) *''Whispers: An Elephant's Tale'' (2000) (voice) *''The Making and Meaning of 'We Are Family''' (2002) (documentary) *''Hip! Edgy! Quirky!'' (2002) *''Shrek 2'' (2004) (voice) *''First Daughter'' (2004) *''The Last Guy on Earth'' (2007) *''Joan Rivers: A Piece of Work'' (2010) (documentary on Rivers) Television work *''The Joan Rivers Show'' (1969) (syndicated daytime talk show) *''The Electric Company'' (cast member from 1972–1977) (voice) *"Here's Lucy" (1973) *''An Audience with Joan Rivers'' (1984) *''Joan Rivers: Can We Talk?'' (1986) *''The Late Show Starring Joan Rivers'' (host from 1986–1987) *''The New Hollywood Squares'' hosted by John Davidson (center square from 1988–1989) *''The Joan Rivers Show'' (1989–1993) *''How to Murder a Millionaire'' (1990) *''Lady Boss'' (1992) *''Tears and Laughter: The Joan and Melissa Rivers Story'' (1994) *''Can We Shop?'' (1995–present) *''Another World'' (cast member in 1997) * E! True Hollywood Story: Joan Rivers (parody episode of show aired April 1, 2001) *''Jack Dee Live at the Apollo'' (cast member in 2004, guest host in 2007) *''Nip Tuck'' (2004-2005-2010) *''The Joan Rivers Position'' (2004–2006) *''An Audience with Joan Rivers'' (2006) *''8 out of 10 Cats'' (2006–2007) *''Joan Rivers: Before Melissa Pulls the Plug'' (2006) *''Dawn French's "Girls Who Do Comedy": Joan Rivers'' (in-depth interview BBC 2006) *''The Graham Norton Show'' (2007) *''Straight Talk'' (2007) *''Shrink Rap'' (2008) - With Dr. Pamela Connolly - More4 *''Celebrity Family Feud'' (2008) *''Big Brother: Celebrity Hijack'' (Celebrity Hijacker) (2008) *''Loose Women'' (2008) - thrown off for swearing. *''The Graham Norton Show'' (2008) *''Celebrity Apprentice 2'' (2008) *''Z Rock'' (2008) - Aunt Joan *"Spaceballs: The Animated Series" (2008) (voice) *"Arthur" (2008) (voice) - Bubby (Francine's Grandmother) *"Celebrity Apprentice" (2009) - Herself Winner *"How'd You Get So Rich?" (2009) - Herself *"Roast of Joan Rivers" (2009) - Herself *Celebrity Ghost Stories (2009) - Herself *''The Graham Norton Show'' (December 31, 2009) *''Celebrity Apprentice 3'' (March 14, 2010) *''Fashion Police'' (September 10, 2010 - present) Theater work The following is a selected list of theater work performed by Rivers. *''Broadway Bound'' by Neil Simon (replacement for Kate, 1988, Broadhurst Theatre) *''Sally Marr and Her Escorts'', a play suggested by the life of Lenny Bruce's mother (co-written with Erin Ladd Sanders and Lonny Price), May 1994, Helen Hayes Theatre, Broadway. *''Joan Rivers: A Work In Progress By A Life In Progress'' (February 2008, Geffen Playhouse) *''Joan Rivers: A Work In Progress By A Life In Progress'' (August 2008, Edinburgh Festival Fringe) *''Joan Rivers: A Work In Progress By A Life In Progress'' (September 2008, Leicester Square Theatre, London) References External links * Official website * Emmyswithjoan.com - live coverage of the 2007 Emmys * * * * * E! Entertainment Bio * Joan Rivers – A Work In Progress by a Life In Progress at Edinburgh Comedy Festival * [http://www.broadwayworld.com/viewcolumn.cfm?colid=42689 BroadwayWorld.com interview with Joan Rivers, February 19, 2009] Category:1933 births Category:Actors from New York Category:Russian American Jews Category:American comedians Category:American film actors Category:American film directors Category:American Jews Category:American soap opera actors Category:American stand-up comedians Category:American television talk show hosts Category:American vegetarians Category:American voice actors Category:Barnard College alumni Category:Daytime Emmy Award winners Category:Edinburgh Comedy Festival Category:Female film directors Category:Jewish actors Category:Jewish comedians Category:Living people Category:New York Republicans Category:Participants in American reality television series Category:People from Brooklyn Category:Reality show winners Category:Reform Jews Category:Second City alumni Category:The Apprentice (U.S. TV series) contestants Category:Women comedians cy:Joan Rivers de:Joan Rivers es:Joan Rivers fr:Joan Rivers pl:Joan Rivers ru:Риверз, Джоан simple:Joan Rivers sv:Joan Rivers